


The Party Crasher

by LoZfanchick



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:16:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoZfanchick/pseuds/LoZfanchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is about to get married but ends up making out with a wedding crasher instead. </p>
<p>Prompt fill for this (http://lozfanchick.tumblr.com/post/67548326867/trobador-erik-gate-crashes-a-strangers) on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Party Crasher

Charles straightened his bow tie for the umpteenth time while staring at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He checked over his reflection again and plucked imaginary dirt and hairs off his tux. Today was the day. Today was his wedding day. 

Ever since Charles father had died, Charles lived a very structured life. His mother told him how to act, what to say, who to befriend, and how to do so. Every time Charles tried to break out of the neat order his mother had prearranged for him he would learn it was a mistake. 

Staring at his reflection and squaring his shoulders Charles let out a sigh. His mother had arranged his whole life; every aspect of it was a goal –no- an expectation he had to fulfill for his mother, today was no different. His mother had picked out a socially acceptable girl, one of the right amount of wealth and status. Both parents would benefit and Charles and his bride-to-be would do as they have done, fulfill their role. 

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and someone Charles didn’t recognize entered the restroom. The whole cathedral had been rented out for his wedding and Charles had been forced to memorize each face that was invited, so as to not create any embarrassment. Therefore, upon seeing the stranger Charles cocked an eyebrow at him. The man didn’t wear a tie, another give away that he was indeed not invited. 

“Sir, who are you?” Charles asked turning to actually look at the man and not his reflection.

The tieless stranger gave Charles a once over and smirked. “A friend of the family.” 

“I’ve memorized everyone attending this event and I know for a fact that you are not a “friend of the family” so I suggest you leave and crash another party.” Charles returned with a smirk of his own. 

The man glowered at him. “Yeah? And who are you? The guests register?” 

“The groom actually.” Charles returned then smiled as the man’s face faltered a bit. “Also next time you crash a wedding might I suggest wearing a tie.” 

Shaking his head the man came closer and leaned again the bathrooms countertop. “Caught me. So, Mr. Groom excited for your big day?” 

“Of course.” Charles answered dutifully. 

The other man’s lips twitched. “You don’t want to be here.” 

Charles eyes grew and his body jolted. “What?” Whipping around to the mirror Charles checked his reflection for any signs of the stranger’s accusation. Taking a couple deep breaths Charles schooled his features then glared at the stranger’s reflection. “I think you should take your leave now.” 

“Why are you here?” The man volleyed back, looking at Charles with almost concern. 

“I’m here to get married.” Why Charles was even continuing this conversation was starting to confuse him. _Just leave the restroom, report a wedding crasher, and walk down the aisle. _He thought.__

__“I’m not a man of many words Mr. Xavier,” At Charles raised eyebrow the man stopped. “I research the weddings I crash”_ _

__“Evidently not enough.” Charles shot back smiling while gesturing towards his own bow tie. Erik barked out a laugh and smiled an all teeth smile, Charles breath caught._ _

__Charles was a teenager once and tried to be rebellious, but that rebellion was quickly squashed. However not before he discovered something about himself, something his mother threatened his inheritance with to keep a secret. Charles was gay._ _

__“Erik Lehnsherr.” Erik extended his hand and Charles readily shook it, still somewhat entranced by Erik’s smile._ _

__Erik leaned back against the counter and gave the shorter man a quizzical look. “It’s obvious you don’t want to be here, so why are you?”_ _

__“Nothing’s obvious.” Charles defended._ _

__Erik stepped closer towards Charles and the shorter man gulped audibly. Erik’s eyes glanced down towards his Adams apple and Charles quickly looked Erik up and down and licked his lips. Erik then took another step forward and grabbed the grooms face and smashed their lips together._ _

__Charles surged forward and wrapped one arm around Erik’s neck and the other around his back, pulling the man closer. Charles carded his hands through Erik’s hair and up and down the man’s muscular back. Erik pushed Charles back until Charles was practically bent backwards over the countertop and kept the kiss going. They only broke away for air then rushed at each other again immediately._ _

__Millions of things ran through Charles head. _We’re in a church! Anyone could walk in and see! I’m at my wedding! I have to get married today!_ However all those thoughts didn’t matter or maybe they did. Maybe this is what Charles needed, Charles wanted. _ _

__Breaking away Charles chased after the kiss but Erik continued to pull away. Erik pulled Charles to stand up straight and ran his thumb over Charles redder than red lips._ _

__“I have a very accurate…gaydar.” Erik explained with a huff as the other man nipped at his thumb. “So I’ll ask again,” Erik grabbed Charles shoulders and looked him dead in the eye. “Why are you here?”_ _

__Staring Erik straight in the eye Charles floundered. His saving grace was the door being opened and Charles jumping out of Erik’s hold. A groomsman, that Charles had only met once at some technology expo, stuck his head in and upon seeing Charles sighed in relief._ _

__“Charlie, dude, everyone’s waiting on you, time to get this show on the road.” He explained then glanced at Erik and Charles with his eyebrows raised._ _

__“Thank you Anthony” “Tony!” “Tony, I’ll be out in a minute.” Charles huffed and watched the groomsman exit leaving him and Erik alone again._ _

__“I-”_ _

__“Here.” Erik thrust a business card at Charles. “If you decided to not play your part in this show, call me.”_ _

__“Erik…” Charles called but the other man left._ _

__Standing at the end of the aisle and watching his bride to be approach him after bowing her head to her dad who walked her up the aisle, reality seemed to set in. He turned and robotically offered his arm to his bride-to-be, all the while thinking of his life._ _

__Everything in his life was planned, everything was his mother’s expectations, and for a brief moment –in the bathroom of a cathedral- Charles felt more happiness and joy and generally alive then he had in such a long time. He thought of Erik, his smile, his hot physique, and his bold and brash personality. _What am I doing?_ _ _

__In the middle of the priest sentence, in the middle of his wedding ceremony, Charles patted his never-to-be-bride’s hand and smiled a true smile. “I have to go.”_ _

__“What?” The woman gasped, eyes darting everywhere. “Now?”_ _

__“I have a phone call to make.” Charles smiled and patted the business card in his pocket and ran down the aisle._ _

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick half hour fic, sooo yeah. Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
